


Looks Like We Made It

by majesticduxk



Series: 2015 rarepairs Victor/Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied sub!Dean, M/M, Schmoop, implied bottom!dean, protective!Sam, spn!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years together, and Victor and Dean still haven’t had a Valentine’s together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is my piece for the prompt "romance" for the rare pairs challenge. This is ridiculously fluffy. It does take place in the universe of the first fic, but is years in the future. thanks to [shipperslist](http://shipperslist.tumblr.com/) for the fast and awesome beta!
> 
> ***now with art (embedded) from the wonderful amberdreams!!!!*****
> 
> (art post link [here](https://amberdreams.livejournal.com/519081.html))

Who would have ever thought that they would get to here?

Victor smiled as he twitched a napkin into place, then had to laugh at himself. He was straightening up fucking _napkins_. As if his boyfriend would even care about that!

Boyfriend. Victor’s smile blossomed into a laugh. Dean would freak out and huff off to his brother's place if Victor ever dared refer to Dean by the title. And they didn’t need labels. Early on in the relationship, Victor had wanted a title. In names lay certainty. And he was never sure of Dean. But in bed one night Victor had questioned him (and despite Dean’s subsequent complaints, it was _not_ an interrogation), and Dean had huffed and humphed and attempted to ignore him until _finally_ he turned and looked Victor straight in the eye. 

“Why do we need to put a name on this. I like you. I’m not fucking anyone else. I don’t want to fuck anyone else. You like me and don’t want to fuck anyone else.” Dean had suddenly panicked. “Vic! You do… don’t you?”

It took a strong man to control the eye roll, and luckily Victor was a strong man. “Of course not, Dean. I love yo-“

Dean had smothered the words with a kiss. Victor knew that was more about stopping the words than happiness at his confession. Still, Victor had turned it to his advantage and that night still ranked as one of the top ten. Ever.

Glancing at the clock, Dean wasn’t due home for at least another ten minutes. That’s if everything went according to plan, which it very rarely did where Winchester’s were concerned. But he’d done the best he could, so everything was able to be shoved in the fridge and reheated should Dean come trailing in six hours late with monster guts clinging to him. Snorting to himself, Victor thought over their past few Valentine’s days. That had happened twice so far. In fact… In fact, in the five years they’d been together they’d never celebrated Valentine ’s Day together. 

Mind you, Dean said he didn’t care. Dean No-Chick-Flick-Moments Winchester had sneered his opinion about a day just for romance. But Victor was an agent, and a damned good one. His job was to investigate and to _notice_. And he noticed everything about Dean Winchester. Even before their relationship had changed, he had been obsessed with the man, thinking him dangerous. 

Now Victor watched Dean because Dean was still on his most wanted list. 

And so Victor noticed Dean slow down at displays filled with hearts and flowers. Watched as Dean looked at the chocolates, and sighed at the romance. And even as he derided it, he wanted it. He wanted to be wooed and spoilt and loved. And Victor wanted Dean to be wooed and spoilt and loved. 

Pouring himself a glass of wine, he headed for the lounge. There was no point pacing in the kitchen and watching the clock. Dean would get there, or he wouldn’t, and there wasn’t a single thing Victor could do about. So he sat there, sipped his wine, and thought about Dean. 

\--oo--

Victor never thought he would be grateful for a demon attack. Words he still couldn’t believe were true. But it was through that – and through Dean saving his life – that they were here. They’d made it through the most literally hellish experience of Victor’s life, and Victor realised his obsession with Dean was something more…

Sam had realised Victor’s feelings almost as quickly as Victor. He’d taken Victor aside and promised him that if he _ever_ hurt his brother, he would hunt him down and destroy him. Surrounded as they were by dead bodies and demon carnage, it had been a particularly effective threat. 

Victor couldn’t stop the shiver. He couldn’t believe he’d ever thought _Dean_ was scary brother. Brother who was now on Victor’s side. 

He hoped.

Victor turned his thoughts to nicer things. Dean. Dean, who was still the charming, devil may care, _infuriating_ bastard Victor had met all those years ago. But now he was Victor’s infuriating bastard. His kind, caring, charming, funny, sexy, infuriating bastard. And a good man. 

A good man Victor hoped would be home early enough to wine and dine and fuck into the mattress. 

The door slammed and Victor looked up hopefully. It was still early enough for…

“Vic? You home! Oh my fucking god! What’s this food for? Is that strawberries? And _cream_?”

[](https://imgur.com/lZl0D0g)

Victor padded towards the kitchen, pausing as Sam’s voice filled the air. 

“And Pie. Lots of it. And wine and flowers and chocolates. Looks like someone hoped to get lucky tonight.” 

Victor heard the dig. Ok. So Sam still wasn’t playing nice. Didn’t matter. It was Dean’s opinion that counted, after all. Taking a breath, Victor hoped that there wouldn’t be blood and guts all over his kitchen. But if Sam was in here, it probably meant there was a mess. 

Nonchalantly entering the kitchen, he nodded at the boys. And yeah, he was right. Both were covered with things Victor couldn’t identify, and really didn’t want to. He winced as blood splattered on the previously pristine floor. 

“I still don’t understand why you can’t go to Sam’s and clean up. And don’t even think of touching anything in this room until you clean up, Dean.” 

Dean dropped a strawberry guiltily. Sam just grinned in the background. 

“But Vic...”

“I don’t want to hear it. I’m glad your home in time to eat with me, but we aren’t going to do it while you’re dripping blood.” He paused and Dean just glowered. “Is there a problem?”

Dean wanted to argue. He could tell. But Sam was there. And Sam didn’t at all mind the tension in the room. In fact he reached for a strawberry…

“You want a strawberry, you can wash up too , Sam. Although,” Victor sighed. Why was Sam here anyway? “I am really hoping I don’t have to share my romantic Valentines date with you.”

Dean perked up. Just like he knew he would. Although he was going to…

“What the fuck, Vic? I’m not a girl! You don’t need to _woo_ me.”

Yep. There was the Dean he knew and loved. “I know I don’t need to.” And there was the little shoulder sag. His poor, sweet, Dean. “But I want to. Now go get clean and then we can have fun.”

With a sideways glance at his brother, Dean eased out of the room. They both waited in silence, until the water kicked in, and then Sam turned a smile on him, reaching for a strawberry.

Victor growled. “So we’re friendly enough to steal my food, huh?”

Sam chewed, all the while staring at Victor. Despite being a hardened FBI agent, he twitched. 

“Sure, we’re friendly enough for me to steal your food. And I even like you, Vic. I like you. You’re good for Dean.” Sam’s face hardened. “But this changes absolutely nothing. You ever hurt my brother, and I will hunt you down.”

Sam grabbed a little box from the bench. “I’m guessing these are for me? “ Fucker. Well, I’ll leave you two love birds for the night. I was going to clean up here, but now I know you have plans…”

The words burst from Victor. “Why the fuck do you two always come back here to get clean?”

Passing him by, Sam clapped him on the shoulder. “You have better water pressure. Nice seeing you, Vic. Tell Dean I said bye.”

The door shut and Victor let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Even after all these years, Sam Winchester scared the hell out of him. 

But. 

He was gone now. He was gone. Dean was here, and it was Valentine’s Day. 

He eyed the food, and thought fuck the food. He had a wet and naked Dean upstairs, and he intended to make the most of it. 

Although he did stop to grab the strawberries and cream on the way through.


End file.
